


checkpoint

by sonia (aquatulip)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Implied poly relationship, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatulip/pseuds/sonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the figure is tall and naegi tugs on them until their foreheads are pressed to one another.<br/>  “it will be okay, i promise. we’ll defeat this.”</p><p>mukuro inhales sharply, finally lowering her gun.</p><p>--<br/>Despair AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	checkpoint

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 of rarepair week: survival

the cold metal in her hands feels familiar. it welcomes her home.

 

    “naegi, move out of the way,” she says as she shoves him to the side forcefully. he stumbles over his own feet, threatens to topple over, but then manages to grapple onto the side of a nearby building. the door is ajar and mukuro has been eyeing it for the past ten minutes. she throws out a leg to push back an oncoming monokuma, then she’s lifting her gun to bury bullets into her sister’s creations.

 

there is no weapon in naegi’s hands, and mukuro’s anxiety is rising with each passing second as she realizes that she needs to get him somewhere s a f e. all that matters to her is that she moves to the next checkpoint with naegi in tow. if he does not make it with her, then all of this will be futile. her whole existence will feel arbitrary; always, mukuro has lived for another being. living for herself is a concept that she doesn’t understand.

 

all she has to do is move to the next checkpoint, then they will reach komaru.

 

    “ikusaba-san! to your left!” he yells, but she’s already turning and firing before she turns tail completely and rushes to push naegi through the unlocked door. the gun in her hands is poised and ready as the lights flash on lazily. there doesn’t seem to be anything in the immediate room and all she can hear is the hum of the overhead lights and their own haggard exhales and inhales that keep getting caught in their throats. the door behind them remains ajar as they climb the stairs and neither of them stop to think about it.

 

at the second floor, mukuro lowers her guard for the moment to rifle through the belongings that are scattered around; luckily there is salvageable food and a baseball bat that she hands to naegi before she starts to pile the food into her pack. “ikusaba-san? do you hear that?”

 

her whole body tenses as she quiets to listen to the creak of the door downstairs.  
as she listens to the sound of footsteps that sound h u m a n.  
(not her, not her, not her, not her.)

 

she angles her gun up towards the overhead lights and blows some circuits as she shoots blindly. the glass shatters and rains down upon both her and naegi as the room is swallowed by darkness. the footsteps stop downstairs and she wonders if they need help, but she’s already here with naegi and there is nothing more important than saving his smile. his innocence has been dragged through and through the mud, but she was going to make sure this boy had more than handfuls of days left.

 

    “ikusaba... mukuro?” the voice speaks. “aren’t you the root of this evil?”

 

mukuro is a catalyst to this despair, but she is not the acting force. if she could go back in time and destroy every remnant of her sister, she wouldn’t, but she would t r y her damnedest to stop this from ever occurring. her breath catches in her throat as she recognizes the disembodied voice floating up the set of stairs leading to the second floor. she can feel naegi’s wondering gaze on her and she doesn’t know how much he knows, but it has to be too much. how can he trust her so readily?

 

    “why so silent?” it t e a s e s her.

“kamukura izuru,” she hisses in response. “you are supposed to be elsewhere.”

 

        “oh, but it was all so b o r i n g out there.” he replies.

“the population murdering and dying for h e r isn’t exciting enough for you?” she grits her teeth.

   

            “i want to destroy her.”

        “you aren’t supposed to be here.”

 

resignation hits her as she hears him approaching them; his feet are on the stairwell now and naegi presses himself up against a corner of the room. mukuro stands there with her gun readied. i want to destroy her, rings in her ears; it feels synonymous with i want to destroy you. mukuro doesn’t know if she’s trying to protect her sister or herself; she doesn’t know if she can separate her own identity from her sister’s existence.

 

she realizes that she’s prepared to die for enoshima junko, s t i l l.

 

“do you want to stand in my way?” kamukura challenges.

                            “ikusaba-san?” naegi quietly intervenes.

                                         “don’t do anything, kamukura.” it is a warning.

 

“i merely want to crush the despair that she has implemented into this world.” he tells her. “if you stand in my way, then you will have to be disposed of similarly. we can’t have despair running rampant.” his voice annoys her, but naegi is standing, gripping mukuro’s shoulder after he rushes across the room.

 

“kamukura-kun?” he tilts his head.

                   “yes?” the unknown figure answers.

        “everything is going to be fine,” he takes more, hesitant steps until he is in front of kamukura.

 

the figure is tall and naegi tugs on them until their foreheads are pressed to one another.

    “it will be okay, i promise. we’ll defeat this.”

 

mukuro inhales sharply, finally lowering her gun.

 

    naegi grounds kamukura into this moment; the only one of the trio who isn’t rampaged by despair quite yet is clinging tightly onto the innermost, hidden hope within these two vessels. “we need to move out,” mukuro clears her throat. no longer are they alone within this building, she hears the screech of metal against the floor of the first floor. kamukura pulls away from naegi and mukuro kicks the window out of its frame before opening a palm to naegi. “come on, naegi… and kamukura, if you want to come.”

 

stumbling, naegi retrieves the fallen bat and then takes her hand as they both head out towards the window’s ledge. her heart is beating erratically and she is worried that she may die if she continues without time to catch her breath. kamukura follows after them with an air of grace that stuns mukuro and naegi as they make their way onto the rooftop with helpful hands. on the rooftop, they gain a moment of peace. kamukura looks bewildered as though he has not had to run from the monokumas before. mukuro wonders where the other ones wallowing in despair are to be found.

 

    “are you going to jump rooftops?” kamukura asks, and when mukuro turns she finds that kamukura is unconcerned with her and is speaking directly towards naegi. (i should have thought about that.) her eyes travel along his lithe frame, but there is no way that he is going to be able to jump fearlessly like kamukura or her. naegi looks uncomfortable, and suddenly mukuro is lowering herself back into the building. with the matches in her pocket, she makes sure the curtain catches fire before she cocks her gun.

 

there are six monokuma and she takes them down with bullet after bullet before helping naegi back into the building and waiting for kamukura to follow after. “i know you want to kill me,” mukuro exhales, wiping soot across her cheek, “but can it wait until i get naegi to the checkpoint.”

 

her life doesn’t matter -- naegi’s does. she’ll play by any rules that kamukura wishes to implement so long naegi manages to survive until she can hand him off and go in search of her sister. maybe she’ll be able to talk sense into her, or stop her. she can feel kamukura’s hands around her neck even though they are hanging at his sides. “i only want to destroy enoshima junko,” he tells her.

 

(then that means you want to destroy the both of us.)

 

    “well hell, don’t we all.” naegi’s voice shakes.

 

mukuro finished out her clip before they leave the building, after she reloads, they finally leave and are on their way towards the checkmark. kamukura departs from them with a solemn, unreadable expression. “i am going to find her now.” then he is gone just as quickly as he appeared, and for some reason naegi is stepping nearer to him to say goodbye and mukuro’s heart is screaming at every single bone in her body to run as far away from this boy with the honest smile and wide eyes because all he is going to do is break her.

 

he is looking at kamukura as though he is the sun and mukuro knows that naegi remembers more than he should. there is an emotional response to this s t r a n g e r that is unwarranted. the gun in mukuro’s hands is cold as ice as she holds it against her chest in fear that she is going to be pointing it at kamukura if he doesn’t stop looking at naegi like that. they are exchanging words, but mukuro feels dissociated with this world.

 

“mukuro, behind you!” is what brings her back to the present moment

    and the s m a c k of the wood against the metal of the monokuma; he puts his whole strength into the hit and sends the monokuma skidding across the concrete and mukuro is firing blindly in the direction that naegi had sent it. he is flushed as his widened olive eyes stare at the ground with a look of perplex. he thought she was going to die.

 

when they turn around, kamukura is gone and naegi feels empty. mukuro takes this moment to assess both of them before taking off into a sprint towards the checkpoint that is so close to where they are. these feelings are putting herself and naegi in danger and she wants to be able to covet and hide naegi away from this disaster of a world.

 

( there is no time for them to stop to remember the way that these three would share close-mouthed kisses as they lay together in the dark with the wallpaper peeling off their walls. no time is given to the way mukuro was able to strip away from her fears and responsibilities in the face of either of them. naegi does not remember what it was like to be so in love with two remarkable people who would give their lives for him. kamukura does not remember how he could read the emotion clearly written in the lines and curves of both of them. and mukuro remembers all too clearly how it felt when naegi told her he loved her --- them. )

 

now they are just b r o k e n.

“he’s gone?” mukuro asks; naegi throws a glance behind them.

        “yeah,” he chews on his lip as they slow as they pass an opening.

 

two monokumas appear and mukuro is in front of naegi before he can even move. her protective stances are inate at this point, as she moves in relation to him and their assailants as she fires shot after shot into the dark and then they are off into a sprint again. around the corner and up a flight a stairs will lead them into the checkpoint where naegi komaru, genocider syo, and hagakure yasuhiro are waiting with a haggard look in their eyes.

 

    “i hope kamukura is okay,” naegi says.

        “yeah,” mukuro echoes dully, but her mind is elsewhere.

 

her bones sing for her sister that she might locate and destroy. even though she doesn’t believe she has the heart to go through with it, she has to do something to save this boy who spills words that are beautiful and when mukuro tells komaru where she is going, the younger girl just clings onto her and tells her that she doesn’t have to do this.

 

but ikusaba mukuro is damned,  
& she’s dragging enoshima junko to hell with her.

then naegi makoto looks at her like she’s the stars,  
& says, “i (think) i love you.”

like a bullet, she’s off. 


End file.
